I. We have developed a method based on machine vision to continuously measure kinematic parameters in third instar larvae during the first 4 hours of the dark cycle. This powerful approach enables the construction of behavioral profiles of individual larvae using high-throughput behavioral screening. We are measuring larvae from the Drosophila Genetic Reference Panel (DGRP). Preliminary results indicate that significant genetic variation among the lines is present for activity and rest measurements, which will enable us to identify candidate genes associated with these behaviors. II. We found that measures of rest and activity in Drosophila larvae have a genetic basis. We associated these phenotypic measures with available whole-genome sequence data from the DGRP. We have identified 198 polymorphisms associated with larval behavior. We are in the process of verifying candidate genes. III. We have correlated rest and activity measures in larvae with adult sleep phenotypes from the same panel of lines. We are conducting some follow-on experiments in order to determine whether quiescence in 3rd instar larvae meets the definition of mammalian sleep.